


Atheist

by mcphone



Series: ProjectStony [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcphone/pseuds/mcphone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#ProjectStony#的一部分，美队2剧透醒目。这里有个不爽的妮妮。关于这一点，我们必须做点什么。<br/>献给西尔 ,希望你喜欢~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atheist

埃及棉还是丝绸？  
Steve从浅眠中惊醒，努力眨着眼睛让视线聚焦。  
“埃及棉还是丝绸？”Tony又重复了一遍。他抱着双臂站在床尾，下巴扬起，咀嚼肌鼓出来一块。  
“抱歉？”  
“你知道当你被神盾追捕的时候我在做什么吗？”  
“拯救世界，我猜？”  
“我在挑选床单！该死的天煞的蠢床单！为什么没人通知我？！”  
“我能解释——”  
“你最好能！”  
Steve做了个深呼吸——腹部还是有点疼——“过来，Tony，我们得谈谈 。”  
“别命令我。”  
“坐下。”  
“我又不是在你那小得可怜的起居室里，你没权力命令我坐下——再说我讨厌塑料椅子。”  
“坐下。”  
Tony瞪着他，Steve也瞪回去，他俩僵持了几秒钟，然后Tony从鼻子里发出哼哼声，用腿把椅子踢到床头，用力坐进去。  
“这样好多了。”Steve说，侧过脑袋望着他。  
“看看你，”Tony轻轻摇着头，居高临下地评价，“一团糟。”  
“你自己也好不到哪去。”  
“你觉得那是为什么？我熬了个通宵，刚在床上躺下，突然就接到Natasha的电话，‘嘿，Stark，最近如何？大厦修复得怎么样了？真高兴听到你这样说。华盛顿？马马虎虎，听着，希望你没在开车——神盾毁了，Fury死了，队长受了重伤。顺带一提，你的公司最近在招人吗？Maria觉得是时候找份新工作了。喂，你还在听吗？’我当然在听！我的私人医生嘱咐我要避免剧烈的情绪波动，这对我没好处！”  
“真高兴你终于找了个私人医生。”  
“我是指Bruce！事实上，你为什么在打断我？你是不是还不明白自己的处境，Rogers？！我在对你发火！当我对你发火时你应该怎么做？闭上嘴听着！”  
Steve闭上了嘴。  
“你见鬼的到底在想什么？给我打个电话有多难？‘Tony，我会先待在华盛顿，直到你修复好大厦。’‘Tony，换个环境对我有好处，我会没事的。’‘Tony，，我们得保持低调，一个月见两次面怎么样？’知道吗？去他的保持低调！我受够了！你今天就跟我回纽约！”  
“可是还有些神盾相关的事情没结束！”  
“Coulson会应付的！”Tony不耐烦地挥了挥手，“你是个复仇者，又不是神盾特工。复仇者应该待在哪里？复仇者大厦！看看你离开大厦后把自己弄成了什么样子！”  
“事实上——”  
“复仇者大厦有益于健康！不信去问Bruce！”  
“我记得你说还没装修好。”  
“所以我才来问你！埃及棉还是丝绸？”  
“Tony，”Steve叹了口气，“我知道你以为你是在解释事情，但是你不是。”  
“这问题的哪个部分你不明白？埃及棉还是丝绸！二选一！”  
“用来干什么？”  
“床单！你甚至在听我说话吗？！”  
“噢，”Steve轻轻说，“噢！”  
Tony扬起眉毛，做了个‘不然呢？’的表情。  
“所以你在给我的卧室挑床单？”  
“你的卧室，我的卧室，我们的卧室，有什么区别？”  
“那是一个邀请吗？”  
“别奉承你自己！”Tony飞快地回答，沉默了几秒钟后，“你同意吗？”  
“无法拒绝。”Steve弯起嘴角，“埃及棉，我一直想试试埃及棉。”  
“正确的选择，足够贵。”Tony表示赞同，从桌上拿过水杯，将吸管凑到Steve唇边。  
“我搞不明白为什么一切都必须用塑料，而且医院的味道让我反胃。”他小声抱怨，看着Steve喝水。  
“那就保持健康离医院远一点。”  
“这话来自热衷于收集弹孔的家伙。”Tony哼哼，“还疼吗？”  
“已经好多了。”  
“他打中了你的肚子。”  
“是吗？我都没注意到。”  
“这不好笑。”  
“抱歉。”  
“等我碰到他——”  
“你什么也不会对他做。”Steve严肃地打断他。  
“没错，‘什么’也不做。”Tony用手指比了个引号。  
“Tony，”Steve拉住他的手，“答应我，你不会插手这件事。这是我的错误，必须由我自己解决。”  
“他朝你开枪，但这是你的错误？”  
“你明白我在说什么。”  
“不，我不明白。”  
Steve叹了口气，“如果不是他，我在七十年前就已经死了二十遍了。Bucky从没放弃过我，我必须对他做同样的事情。”  
“即使你会因此送命？”  
Steve没有否认。  
Tony瞪着他，然后抽回了手。  
“你生气了？”Steve皱起眉头。  
“怒不可遏。”  
“无意冒犯，但你看上去并不是怒不可遏。”  
“没错，因为我突然意识到了一件事。”  
“什么？”  
“‘不放弃任何一个士兵’，你常常这么说。嘿，猜猜怎么回事？如果你自己死了，你还能怎么做到不放弃其他人？”  
“Tony——”  
“别打岔，听我说完——所有人都知道，我是个无神论者，事实也的确如此。”  
“没错。”  
“人们作出错误决定，然后向上帝忏悔，接着他们就会睡得安稳一些；人们失去所爱之人，然后向上帝祈祷，接着他们就会相信爱人能够回来。但是，”Tony握住Steve的手，望进他眼睛，“Steve，我没有上帝。”  
Steve望着他，突然说不出话来。  
“我会是个糟糕透顶的祈祷者——我从来没有祷告过，并且希望永远不必这样做。”Tony继续说，“如果你不在了，我不知道该向谁祈祷，我也不知道该说什么，所以我没法让自己好受一些。我没有上帝，Steve，别忘了这一点。”  
一阵沉默。  
“这有点尴尬了，我通常不这么多愁善感的。”Tony开口，“顺带一提，我已经说完了，你现在可以说话。”  
“我很抱歉，Tony。”Steve终于找回了声音。   
“抱歉对我没用处，我需要一个保证。”  
“我保证，”Steve抬起被握着的手掌，在Tony的手背上印下一个吻，“我永远不会放弃回来。”  
“你最好是。”  
“所以现在我们没事了？”  
“有待考察。比如你能在病床上给我腾出多少位置？”  
“我试试。”Steve往旁边挪了一点，因牵动伤口倒抽了口凉气。  
“疼吧？”  
“有点。”  
“很好。”  
“位置够大了吗？”  
“还能将就。”Tony耸了耸肩膀，挤到Steve旁边躺下，小心避开连着他手臂的输液管。Steve伸手搂住他的后背。  
“你闻起来和医院一个味道。”Tony冲着他的脖子抱怨。  
“记住这味道，你没多少机会再闻到它了——因为我决定以后要少进医院。”  
“正确的选择，足够理智。”  
“Sam在哪里？”  
“那个傻呼呼的小子？我派他去买咖啡了。”  
“如果他回来看到我们搂在一起怎么办？”  
“我在门把手上挂了只袜子——宇宙通用象征。”  
“好吧。”Steve努力想忍住笑——因为伤口疼——但是没成功。  
“闭嘴，我困了。”  
“睡一会儿吧，”Steve在他额头上印下一个吻，“我就在这儿，哪儿也不去。”  
“你最好是。”Tony说。

 

 

-The end-


End file.
